Jafar
Jafar is played by Winter Fairy. About him Jafar was the Royal Vizier of Agrabah and is the main antagonist in Disney's animated feature film Aladdin, and the direct-to-video film Mickey's House of Villains. He also appeared in an episode of Disney's television series Hercules. Unlike most villains such as Hades and Bill Sykes who are slender and muscular, Jafar is a tall, bony man dressed in extravagant clothing, always seen carrying gold,ruby-eyed,cobra headed staff to supplement his magical powers. Jafar has a twisted, black goatee and a faint mustache, as well as grey eyeliner. He was supposed to be designed as ugly, and Genie makes this obvious when he refers to him as "a tall, dark, sinister, ugly man." He is apparently completely bald, as evidenced by when he removes his beggar disguise, acting as the only time Jafar did not wear his distinctive headdress, although it was never made clear whether he was naturally bald or if he shaved his head for the disguise. He also carries a cobra-head staff, which he uses for his sorcery. As Royal Vizier, Jafar wears black robes that reach the ground overtop a red garment with bell sleeves. Underneath this second garment, Jafar wears yet another shirt, this one black with very close-fitting sleeves that reach his wrists. The shoulders of his outer robe are pointed and connect to a long, billowing black cape with a blood red interior. His shoes are brown and the tips curl inward. A red-violet sash is tied around his waist. He also wears an odd, light-colored garment that covers his neck, the back of his head, and his chest. He sports a distinctive black headdress, seemingly a type of mitre, with a thin, yellow pattern wrapping around the middle, what seems to be a ruby set in the front, and a bright red feather placed just above it. The headdress itself is apparently made out of metal, as evidenced by the hollow sound it made when Iago briefly knocked on it while trying to get Jafar to calm down from a laughing fit due to thinking he went insane (not realizing he was actually laughing because he realized that not only did the lamp actually survive, it's actually in close proximity due to Prince Ali, or rather, Aladdin, owning it). More red-violet cloth hangs from the miter, draping over Jafar's shoulders. As Sultan, Jafar wears a white version of this outfit. Tall, very slender, haughty eyebrows, brown eyes, twisted goatee beard, long robes, turban, carries a golden snake staff with ruby eyes. Personality Jafar is portrayed as an amoral psychopathwho'll not hesitate to destroy anyone he perceives as a threat to his own sinister designs. Like numerous clinically-diagnosed psychopaths, Jafar wears a metaphorical mask of normalcy throughout the film, establishing himself as a cool-headed schemer and gaining the trust of those around him, despite his rather untrustworthy physical appearance. Even with this mask, Jafar's psychopathic tendencies tend to seep through and become apparent to the viewer, particularly in the opening sequence, where Jafar, outside of immediate initial anger over Gazeem not being the one who is the Diamond in the Rough and thus being killed, displays no remorse in sending Gazeem the thief to his death in the Cave of Wonders, simply proclaiming that "Gazeem was obviously less than worthy" in a rather dry tone of voice. The deleted song "Humiliate the Boy" also establishes Jafar as an emotional sadist, getting a laugh out of seeing "another fellow's dreams turn into nightmares one by one" and treating the Genie in an especially harsh manner. Jafar also displays narcisstic tendencies, his most obvious ones being his obsessive desire for power and sense of entitlement, as well as manipulating the Sultan to achieve his goals. It is not until Jafar gains control of the Genie's lamp that he fully shows his true colors, becoming arrogant and short-tempered with his subjects after usurping power from the Sultan. He also was depicted as laughing excessively and in a deranged manner shortly after banishing Aladdin to the North Pole as well as when he was revived by Hades when undergoing a fit that resulted in severe damage to the Underworld, suggesting that Jafar was also insane and suffered from hysteria. It is this impulsive behavior that leads to his downfall, as he uses his third wish to become an omnipotent genie, unaware of the life inside the lamp that he now has to endure. At the start Jafar is a somewhat shadowy character as his face is seen in the shadows during the beginning with Gazeem. Cunning, suave, cruel, evil, dark, mysterious, conceited, snobby, selfish, vindictive, plucky, psychotic, insane, dramatic, shadowy, sneaky, persuasive, classy, cynical, vain, deceptive, impatient, smooth talking, dishonest. Powers, abillities and weapons Alchemy (initially) Vst sorcery abilities Minor darkness control Genie powers Snake staff Lightning bolts from his hands, eyes, etc. Quotes I think it's time to say 'good-bye' to Prince Abubu... How many times do I have to kill you, boy?! A snake, am I? Perhaps you'd like to see how s-ss-s-snake-like I can be! (transforms into a giant cobra snake) After all, there are things so much worse than death! You'd be surprised what you can live through. I must find this one, this diamond in the rough. The Return of Jafar After spending some time in the sunken Cave of Wonders, Jafar's Lamp was freed by Iago (who managed to somehow get himself partially out of the lamp), although Iago ended up dropping the lamp in a well instead of freeing Jafar himself due to a falling out. Jafar is later truly freed from his lamp by one of Aladdin's enemies, a bandit named Abis Mal. Because his genie form can't directly kill Aladdin due to its inherent limitations, and since he can't actually travel outside of close proximity of the lamp, he attempts to arrange for Abis Mal to do it for him. However Abis Mal is terrified of his genie form and is at a loss for words, so Jafar transforms into his human form to communicate with him better. Abis Mal demands his three wishes straight away, but Jafar, after initially venting his powers in anger at Abis Mal's defiance and nearly striking at him, decided to trick him into wasting his first two wishes in order to force him to assist in his plot for revenge against Aladdin in order to get his third wish or he will wish he had "never been born", but continues to say that if he co-operates he will see that he is amply rewarded. Abis Mal, having earlier encountered Aladdin, tells him he would've assisted him anyway after learning this due to sharing a mutual desire for revenge against him as well. Hercules: The Animated Series In the episode Hercules and the Arabian Night of Disney's Hercules TV-show spin-off, Jafar was temporarily revived by Hercules arch-enemy, Hades. Due to his demise, he no longer had his genie powers and was an ordinary sorcerer again. The two villains teamed up to eliminate their enemies. Jafar visited the island of Hercules' hero trainer Philoctetes, where he summoned several giant beasts to battle Hercules. However, Hercules was able to defeat the creatures, sending Jafar back to the Underworld. Meanwhile, Hades sent his lackeys, Pain and Panic, to do away with Aladdin and friends, but Aladdin proves too clever for Hades' imps, so Jafar and Hades concur yet another plot. By kidnapping Abu, and Hercules' friend Icarus, Aladdin and Hercules were told that each other was the kidnapper, and battled. Jafar himself was responsible for getting Hercules involved, using his old prisoner's disguise to trick Hercules into thinking that Icarus was kidnapped by Aladdin, although Hades inadvertently nearly ruined the disguise shortly afterwards by removing the cloak. Eventually, the heroes caught on to the plot after Hercules informed Aladdin of Jafar's revival. In the Underworld, Jafar battled both Aladdin and Hercules, but the heroes defeated him once more, and Jafar was sealed in the River Styx forever. Once Upon a Time in Wonderland While residing in Agrabah, Jafar actively searches for a genie he needs. Arriving at at the small scarf shop of a merchant, Farzeen Shahmed, he questions the good fortune of the shop owner, insisting the man's accumulated wealth is magically based. The merchant denies this, saying all his good fortune has either come from inheritance or good business. When the tea kettle boils, the merchant excuses himself to the back room for a few moments to turn the water off. Suspicious, Jafar believes the man to be lying, and bursts into the back room to see the merchant wishing the genie, Cyrus, away to a far off land where no one will find him. Jafar grabs for the lamp, but it disappears into thin air. Furious, he asks the merchant where the lamp was sent. Shakily, the merchant admits he doesn't know, so Jafar suffocates him to death. An unknown amount of time passes, and Jafar tracks Cyrus down to Wonderland. In a ploy with the Red Queen, she throws Cyrus off the cliff of the Boiling Sea, and he appears to die, but after falling down past thick smoke, Jafar catches him on a magic carpet. Afterwards, Cyrus is imprisoned in a cage made of silver to prevent escape. Following Alice's return to Wonderland to find Cyrus, Jafar meets with the Red Queen.He begins to question whether he still needs the Red Queen's help anymore, and begins magically choking her. Near death, the Red Queen gasps only one person--herself--knows where Alice's current location. Wagering the costs, Jafar decides it's best to not kill the Red Queen. In return, she retorts he is in her world now, not Agrabah, and orders him to leave while she takes care of Alice. Brooding, Jafar does as he is told. Later, in a large hall filled with cages, Jafar strides into the room to check up on an imprisoned Cyrus, who has recently woken up. Revisiting the Red Queen's castle, he freezes all her subjects before entering the throne room himself. Jafar inquires on the subject of how she can sit and listen to her petitioners all day, to which she replies it's part of her job. She begins to wonder if Jafar can do what he claims to be able to fulfill, and begins to walk away from him. Disliking her tone, he freezes her in place with magic, and reminds her they are not in a partnership. He boasts to be the one in charge, and she should be wise to remember so. Unfreezing only her head, Jafar asks for the location of the bottle, to which she says it's in Mimzy Meadows under the Tum Tum tree. Having gotten what he wanted, he reverses his magic and warns the Red Queen to stop wasting time on such petty matters and to search harder for the bottle. To free up her time, Jafar turns all her petitioners into dust and walks out. Upon arrival at the Tum Tum tree, Jafar summons a horde of scarabs from beneath his magic carpet, demanding them to search for the bottle while Alice and Knave secretly look on from nearby. He does not find the lamp however, and flies back to his lair in a rage, and tries to force answers out of Cyrus. Suddenly, the Red Queen strides in from behind, and reveals knew the true location of the lamp all along. She takes pleasure in holds some of the cards for a change; suggesting things are going to change and he will start addressing her as an equal. Enraged, Jafar can do nothing as she leaves in satisfaction. Much later on, Jafar enters his workshop to consult an ancient book. Jafar 2 (5).jpg Jafar (8).jpg Jafar (9).jpg Jafar (1).jpg Jafar 2 (8).jpg Jafar 2 (9).jpg Jafar (6).jpg Jafar 2 (6).jpg Jafar (2).jpg Jafar (3).jpg Jafar (7).jpg|Main photo Jafar (11).jpg Jafar 2 (1).jpg|In Hercules (scene) Jafar 2 (2).jpg|In once upon a time Jafar 2 (3).jpg Jafar 2 (4).jpg Jafar 2 (7).jpg Videos Category:Characters Category:Villains Category:Elderly villains Category:Males Category:Characters with powers Category:Singing characters Category:Deceased Category:Sequel characters Category:Siblings Category:Once upon a time characters